Jaloux?
by Ainokomiel
Summary: Shuichi voudrait que son amant le câline un peu plus. Seulement voila: Yuki semble plus être branché ordi qu'autre chose... La sciences moderne pourra t'elle aider notre jeune héros dans sa quête d'affection? Assurement oui!


**Auteur** : Flo-de-Miel

**Couple** : YukixShuishi

**Rating** : PG. C'est de l'humour, c'est du gentil.

* * *

**_Londres, 3 ème étage désaffecté de la salle de concert "Wicked Waiter"_**

- Et tout se passe bien sans moi, tu es certain?

- _Shuichi, arrête de me poser des questions inutiles. J'ai déjà vécu seul, je te rappelle. Et je savais très bien organiser MA vie dans Mon appartement AVANT que tu ne débarques._

- Oui, mais comme ça fait 1 ans que tu t'es habitué à ce que je fasse ton café, et aspire le parquet, et…

- _…mette les poubelles dehors le mercredi et le vendredi, et prépare le dîner le lundi soir, et décroche le téléphone dès qu'il sonne, et hurle des « tadaïma ! » dès que tu arrives… Je sais, car, figure toi que je vis sous le même toit que toi depuis 1 ans._

- Euh… oui. Enfin, voila quoi. Je suis rassuré, maintenant.

-…

-…

-_Shuichi, on ferait mieux de raccrocher ; la communication entre le Japon à L'Angleterre doit coûter cher._

Le jeune chanteur, quelque peu déçu par l'attitude peu passionnel de son amant, soupira discrètement avant de néanmoins répondre :

- Je… oui, tu as raison. Puis, mon concert commence dans une heure. Il faut que j'aille répéter une dernière fois avec les autre. Je te retéléphonerai après, pour te dire comment ça s'est passé, d'accord ?

- _Si tu veux. Au revoir. Bon concert._

- Aurevoir, Yuki. Je t'ai…

-_CLAC… tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Shuichi resta plusieurs secondes debout, immobile, le cornet du téléphone publique toujours appuyé contre sa tempe. De dépit, il finit par raccrocher le combiné en baissant tristement les yeux au sol. Un sol noir, bétonné, sale… Un par terre de coulisse, un corridor étroit et mal éclairé, qui ressemblait étrangement à sa propre vie.

- SHUICHI !

Hiroshi, semblant à la fois énervé, impatient et soulagé, déboucha brusquement d'une porte adjacente.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques à cet étage désaffecté ! Notre concert va commencer dans une heure en bas, je te rappelle !

D'une voix bien plus paisible que son compagnon, le jeune garçon répondit :

- Désolé de m'être absenté. Il n'y avait pas de réseau pour mon gsm dans ma loge, alors je suis monté pour voir si un téléphone public n'était pas installé dans les studios du haut. Je suis tombé sur cet étage désaffecté, mais il restait ce téléphone qui a attiré mon attention et il comme il semblait fonctionner, je…

- Hola, stop ! J'ai compris : Toi, tu viens de téléphoner à Yuki, n'est ce pas ?

Shuishi, le regard troublé, resta plusieurs secondes à regarder son ami avec véhémence. Il hocha ensuite doucement de la tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas du, baka. Tu sais très bien que Yuki-san n'a aucune capacité à transmettre un peu de tendresse ! Déjà que, quand tu es face à lui, tu as du mal à le trouver gentil, alors tu comprends bien qu'au téléphone à des milliers de kilomètres.

Résigné, le chanteur de Bad Luck se dirigea vers la porte des escaliers où son ami stationnait tout en disant :

- Tu as raison.

- Maintenant, tu as intérêt à chanter comme un dieu ! Le public londonien est très critique tu sais… ! Donne tout ce que t'as !

Serrant les poings avec conviction, le chanteur répondit d'une voix assurée :

- Ouai ! Je ferais de mon mieux, je te le promets !

Et ils descendirent rejoindre la salle de spectacle pour une dernière répétition.

- DODO !

- Moi aussi je suis mort. Avoua Hiroshi en s'écrasant à côté de Shuichi sur le siège arrière de la limousine.

- Nous avons fait une belle prestation, n'est ce pas ? Dit Suguru en calquant la portière du bolide.

La voiture se mit en route, longeant tranquillement l'allée déserte de la sortie de secours du bâtiment.

- On dirait que le public a apprécié ta petite prestation, Shuichi. Rajouta Hiroshi.

D'un air faussement indifférent, le garçon répondit :

- Tu veux dire, quand je me suis sensuellement frotté contre le pied de mon micro , et que les fans en délire hurlaient mon nom comme si j'étais leur dieu ? Muii, je suis assez fier de moi pour son coup là.

- C'était très réaliste, en tout cas, ses langoureux déhanchements. Poursuivit Suguru. A croire que tu étais réellement en manque!

Aussitôt, le visage de Shuichi redevint sérieux, puis, alors que des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues soudainement, il geignit d'un air de martyr :

- Mais je suis en manque ! Ca fait un mois que je n'ai pas Bbiiiiiiip avec Yukiiii !

Se plaquant immédiatement le plus loin possible du chanteur, Hiroshi et Suguru s'exclamèrent d'une même voix, terrifiés :

- On veut rien savoir!

Arrivé à leur Hôtel, le Darlington Palace, Sakano leur remit les clés de leur chambre en leur demandant quelques détails sur le concert. (Il n'avait pu y assister car il avait été trop occupé par les préparatifs du retour à Tokyo). Quand ils s'en allèrent vers l'ascenseur, Suichi fit remarquer à son producteur qu'il n'avait pas reçu sa clé.

- Ha ! Shindo-kun, navré ! S'excusa aussitôt Sakano. Il n'y a plus de chambre libre, alors tu partageras celle de Hiroshi. Comme vous êtes très proche, je me suis dit que ça ne vous dérangerait pas, ne ?

-…

-…

- Et donc, mon cauchemar continue. J'espère que je me réveillerai quelque part au milieu.

devinez qui parle ?

Se retrouvant à deux dans leur suite, un silence gênant s'installa entre Hiroshi et Shuichi. (Nous vous rappelons que quelques minutes pus tôt, le-dit Shuichi Shindo avait annoncé à son ami qu'il (je cite) « était en manque parce qu'il n'avait plus Biiip depuis un mois avec Yuki. » Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi une certaine gêne s'est installée entre eux.)

- Heu, Shuichi ?

Le chanteur, assis sur un bord du double lit, sursauta.

- Il y a un téléphone à côté du poste de télévision. Tu… tu ne voulais pas appeler Yuki-san ?

- ha, heu, si ! Répondit aussitôt le chanteur en bafouillant.

Quittant la contemplation de ses chaussures (ce qui l'occupait depuis plus de quelques minutes déjà), Shuichi se précipita vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de « son » appartement à Tokyo. Une voix électronique déclara aussitôt :

- _Détection des paramètres PhoneCam chez votre correspondant. Veuillez brancher le poste de télévision pour le contact visuel._

- Hein ? Fit Shuichi en inspectant le téléphone comme s'il espérait y découvrir une interlocutrice de la taille d'un schtroumpf.

- Allume la télé, baka ! Lui commanda son ami.

Appuyant sur le bouton « power », une image apparut ; le regard septique, les sourcils froncés et une cigarette au bout des lèvres, apparut sur l'écran…

- YUUUKIIIII ?

- Arrête d'hurler, baka. Répondit aussitôt froidement l'écrivain par le téléphone. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Toujours fasciné, Shuichi se mit à caresser frénétiquement l'écran en répétant :

- Yuki, Yuki ! Je te vois !

Désespéré, le jeune homme plaqua son front dans la paume de sa main libre et annonça d'un ton las :

- Oui, Shuichi ! Moi aussi je te vois par la PhoneCam. Alors, comment s'est passé ton concert ?

La question semblait totalement désintéressée de la chose, mais, cependant, Shuichi se fit une joie de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails (omettant tout de même la scène du frottement sensuel). Yuki, les yeux fermés, semblait écouter en silence (mais rien n'est moins sur), tout en fumant sa cigarette.

- Et donc, on se voit demain ! K a été cherché nos billets ce midi à l'aéroport. Racontait avec enthousiasme le chanteur.

Prenant une adorable moue de petit chaton, Shuichi miaula sur un ton plein d'espoir :

- Dis, Yukiiii. Tu viendras me chercher à l'aéroport, demain ? S'il te plaiiiiit.

Yuki écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier puis répondit sur un ton distant :

- Je croyais que Tohma avait prévu une voiture pour venir vous chercher.

- Oui mais j'aimerais tellement que ce soit toiiiii. Quémanda le chanteur, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

- Non.

Sur un ton encore plus aigu, Shuichi gémit :

- Mais YUkiiii ! S'il te plaiiit ! Tu me manques beaucoup trop.

- Urusei, baka ! Ta voix me brise les tympans !

Shuichi se remit à verser un torrent de larmes en lançant des petits « s'il te plait » implorants (ça arrivait en moyenne 4 fois par jour avec lui. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter).

Hiroshi qui, depuis le début, avait suivi la conversation, eu de la peine à voir son ami une nouvelle fois fondre en pleurs.

Une tactique s'insinua soudain rapidement en son diabolique esprit de guitariste. Si Yuki semblait si désintéressé de son amant, jusqu'où ce dénigrement pouvait-il aller ? Il y avait bien une limite, non ?

S'approchant de la télé, il colla sur son visage une mine mielleuse, puis, faisant bien en sorte de rentrer dans le champ de vision de la PhoneCam, il enlaça Shuichi par derrière en fermant les yeux et dit d'une voix tendre :

- Shushu (il venait de trouver ce surnom sur le moment), tu viens te coucher, dit ? Je suis fatigué, moi. A qui tu parles comme ça pendant si longtemps?

Rouvrant ses yeux, Hiroshi fixa le visage crispé de Yuki et, sur un ton faussement étonné, annonça :

- Ho, c'est vous Yuki-san?

Shuichi semblait avoir plongé d'un un ébahissement si profond que son visage ne trahissait plus aucun mouvement. L'écrivain, d'un regard froid et vengeur, inspectait les deux hommes enlacés.

- Nakano Hiroshi, hum ? Pourquoi dors-tu dans la même chambre que Shuichi ?

Profitant bien de cette douce vengeance, Hiroshi répondit tout en nichant encore plus sa tête dans le cou du chanteur tétanisé :

- Ho, comme ça. On avait envie de… passer du bon temps ensemble. Au revoir, Yuki-san. A demain, 10H00 alors.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le guitariste coupa l'écran sur le visage d'un Yuki qui trahissait une profonde jalousie.

Le long « tuuuuuuuut » du téléphone fit sortir Shuichi de sa léthargie.

- AAAAH ! HIRO ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT ?

- Du calme, Shuichi. Le rassura son ami en se glissant sous la couverture de son lit. Je viens de sauver ton couple, tu devrais me remercier plutôt.

- Quoi ?

- Tu paries combien que demain, Yuki-san sera à 10H00 précise à l'aéroport pour te repêcher ?

Réfléchissant pendant quelques secondes, Shuichi comprit la tactique et, sur un ton peu rassuré, demanda :

-Tu… tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Allez, bonne nuit.

Et Hiroshi, levant lestement son bras jusqu'à l'interrupteur, éteignit la lumière.

Le lendemain, à 10h00 précise, Bad Luck, K et Sakano avait atterri sur le sol de Tokyo.

Ha ! Tokyo, enfin.

- Surtout, soyez discret. Recommanda leur producteur en distribuant à chacun une paire de lunette de soleil. Nous devons sortir de l'aéroport incognito.

K dénigra la paire de lunette qu'on lui offrait. C'est vrai que la sienne était de toute façon plus jolie. Suguru, quant à lui, fixait l'objet avec répulsion mais finit par accepter de les mettre.

Une fois leurs bagages récupérés, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aire de sortie.

- Hé, Shuichi ! L'appela doucement Hiroshi en voyant l'air d'appréhension de son ami. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur qu'il sera là.

Le guitariste lui adressa alors un joyeux clin d'œil et le chanteur reprit confiance.

Yuki Eiri, le regard froid, le menton haut, se tenait devant la bouche de sortie des passagers. Shuichi, des étoiles plein les yeux, balança ses valises dans les bras de Sakano (le pauvre), ses lunettes solaires par terre, et couru sauter au cou de son amant.

- YUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Urusei ! S'énerva (_déjà _!) l'autre en essayant de contenir la vigueur du koala rose qui s'accrochait fermement à son torse.

- Tu es venu, Yuki. Mon Yuki.

Partant complètement dans son délire, Shuichi se boudinait d'un air rêveur contre le pauvre écrivain. Lui, seul, devait supporter les intimidants regards des centaines de gens qui les fixaient à présent.

Sakano, complètement désespéré, semblait chuchoté et crier à la fois des « Incognito ! J'avais dit incognito ! ».

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Quelque part, parmi la foule des touristes ou voyageurs, une voix s'éleva :

- Hé ! Mais ce ne serait pas les Bad Luck ?

- hein ? C'est eux ?

- Regardez, Yuki Eiri est là aussi !

- KYAAAH ! JE VEUX UN AUTOGRAPHE !

Sakano, réalisant en premier l'horreur de la situation, passa comme un bulldozer parmi la foule, emportant entre ses bras musclés de producteur Suguru et Hiroshi.

- On court ! Cria t'il.

K, toujours aussi stupidement héroïque, sortit ses deux magnums et cria à la foule qui s'amassait autour d'eux :

- Hold Up ! (C'était l'un des seuls mots américains qu'il connaissait. Et comme ça faisait beau genre, il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter à tout vent tout va.)

Après moult coups de pieds et coups de coude, ils sortirent tous sain et sauf de l'aéroport et rejoignirent la limousine que Tohma leur avait envoyé au frais de l'agence NG.

Shuichi s'éclipsa tranquillement avec Yuki vers la nouvelle Jaguar de l'écrivain (Il a laissé tomber sa Porshe noire pour une voiture plus sportive). Assis à l'intérieur, ils purent enfin soufflé, voyant des troupes de fans patrouillés autour d'eux sans les voir par les vitres fumées.

- Baka ! Regarde dans quel pétrin tu as de nouveau réussi à nous fourrer.

Loin de cette histoire qui pour le chanteur n'était qu'un détail, Shuichi tenta de faire les yeux les plus adorables qu'il put et miaula :

- Yuki, embrasse moi.

- Hn ?

Hésitant d'abord, Eiri ne fut bientôt plus en moyen résister aux charmes de son amant et lui accorda donc un langoureux baiser. Le chanteur glissa aussitôt habilement sa main vers l'entrejambe de Yuki.

Clac

- AAAïïÏ ! S'exclama le jeune chanteur en frottant la main audacieuse qui venait de se faire remballer violement. Pourquoi ?

- Pas dans la voiture, baka. Hors de question qu'on salisse les sièges.

(C'est qu'il est devenu manique ma parole !)

- … A la maison alors ?

Mettant le moteur en route, Yuki embraya sur la première. Il souffla, faussement désespéré (parce que en réalité il attendait lui aussi ça depuis un mois) :

- Oui, à la maison.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ha ah !

Oui bon, c'est court, c'est simple. Mais tant que Yuki et Shuichi sont de la partie, tout va bien, ne?


End file.
